Eclipse Star Voyager
Tactical Analyis *'Imperial Class': The Eclipse Star Voyager is a powerful, heavily armoured Atomic Kingdom command unit. An immense starship, the Eclipse has extremely powerful shield generators and massive engines which allow it to fly above the battlefield. Going behind these engines is NOT recommended, as the last thing seen by pilots who attempt such stupidity is usually a massive gout of fire incinerating them and their aircraft. Luckily, these units are a extraordinarily rare sight over the battlefield, but be prepared for a major battle if you do see them. *'Star Destroyer': The Eclipse is very well armed. While it can't literally destroy stars, it is capable of lifting up helpless enemy units with its tractor beams and putting more holes in them than a piece of Swiss cheese, with its heavy ray gun batteries. This way, it can shred units over time, although the tractor beams are ineffective against superheavies and infantry. In addition, it can release a massive JADE shockwave on command, which heavily damages everything within the large blast radius. *'Priority Target': Note that should a Eclipse show up on the battlefield, enemies tend to make it their top priority target. Add this to the fact that Chinese Command considers these ships to be irreplacable and will choose to cut their losses rather than continue the fight if one is destroyed, and you can see the importance of protecting an Eclipse. *'Going Supernova': Worse still, the Eclipse's core tends to explode very violently in an extremely destructive annihilation reaction, in the event of critical damage. The effects of this are something that one really should try not to think about. Operational History With the ever expanding Star Fleet, more and more powerful ships are needed. Chief among these are the "Defiant"-class escort ships, the larger "Eclipse"-class Star Voyagers and the immense "Galaxy"-class starships. Originally designed to literally destroy stars, the Viceroy pointed out that the design was too complex and would take too long to produce. The designer, a certain Lian Wexeng, was repeatedly ordered to scale down the size of the ship. The final size was eventually arrived at and the first of two Eclipse-class ships left the Xua Tu Drive Yards more than four years after the plans had been laid down and finalized. While work has begun on a third one, both the size of the starship and the astonishing complexity of construction mean that it will not be expected to reach completion anytime soon. Apart from that, there are also the logistical nightmares of supporting and supplying even one of these ships. The Eclipse is designed to be a heavy command ship. Slightly larger than the Soviet Zhukov War Zeppelin, the Eclipse is triangular in shape and radically different from other Chinese starship designs. Perched high atop the ship is a large command bridge where the commander and all other high ranking staff reside. Due to the position and wide view screens, the Bridge team can easily monitor all aspects of the battlefield while still remaining relatively safe from ground based fire. In theory, the weakest part of any starship is directly behind it; however, this is not the case for the Eclipse. While there are indeed no armaments behind it, the engines radiate massive amounts of heat behind them when active, enough to utterly incinerate anything foolish enough to approach it from the rear. Initially, the designers wanted to use a network of powerful tractor beams to pull enemies toward it and smash them against the Eclipse's powerful shields. However they soon realized that no shield generator in the Kingdom's arsenal would be able to withstand repeated hits without compromising shield integrity. So they came up with a compromise system; while the tractor beams drag targets towards the ship, a large array of point defense ray guns will tear enemies apart, piece by piece, until the target has been completely destroyed. Despite the effectiveness of the tractor beam system, the system only works against main battle tanks and heavy infantry like the Tesla Trooper. Superheavy units like the Soviet JS-1 Elephant Tank or Talon Cataphract Walker are immune to the effect because of their sheer weight and units like the Falcon Command Helicopter and Himmelhammer Van are immune because the tractor beams aren't calibrated for use on such targets. Infantry are also immune to the effect because they are too small for the tractor beams to lock on to. The secret to all this power is a revolutionary Anti-Matter Power Core. The first core designed to power a ship, the Anti-Matter Power Core produces more energy in one hour then the entire city of Las Vegas consumes in 4 months. In an extreme emergency, the Eclipse can divert all the ship's power to a special device hidd%n deep in the bowels of the ship. One word from the commander and a massive shockwave of Jade energy is released, severely damaging all attackers in a wide area. However, the ship has yet to use this device, because it has yet to be called into action against surface targets. In the extremely unlikely event that the ship is catastrophically damaged, there is a distinct possibility that the Anti-Matter Power Core's containment system will suffer a catastrophic failure, resulting in an uncontrolled matter/anti-matter reaction. The effects of this are best left to the imagination. Following a successful test on a Communist Chinese city and the`commencement of full scale production of the Eclipse-class, Lian Wexeng began drawing up plans for the largest project in the history of the Atomic Kingdom of China and possibly mankind, called the "Hundun Cannon", a colossal space station with a mass rivalling that of the Asian continent, where the Atomic Kingdom would relocate. With a network of massive ray guns powered by a Jade Hyper Reactor, the Hundun Cannon would be capable of annihilating all life on Earth. However, after looking at the first concepts the Viceroy rejected the plans, reasoning; "The monumental undertaking to construct such a monstrosity would take several generations, and our revenge cannot wait that long." Known Ships * NCC Eclipse (NCC-001) - The first ship and namesake. * NCC Probability (NCC-002) - Fleet Admiral Yuming Oshang's flagship. Behind the Scenes * The Eclipse Star Voyager is an accepted suggestion by Yellow 13, loosely based on the "Eclipse", a Super Star Destroyer but changed to fit an atmospheric command ship. Category:Units Category:VIPs